Equilibre
by NynyVII
Summary: Il n'est pas toujours facile de trouver des alliés, alors quand les sentiments s'en mêlent... (Fic écrite dans le cadre d'un concours dont le thème était "garder le suspens sur qui est le dominant et qui est le soumis", centré sur la relation de Superman et Batman, l'histoire se passe après le film.)


Bruce Wayne, l'un des milliardaires les plus connus du pays, le Chevalier Noir de Gotham City, justicier de la nuit depuis plus de vingt ans, le Batman ayant affronté les pires ennemis, allant de l'humain le plus mesquin à des horreurs sans nom sortant d'un esprit dérangé, cet homme si influent, et charmant séducteur à ses heures perdues, n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie. Une résurrection. Pure et simple.

La première fois qu'il avait vu celui que l'on surnommait « Superman », il l'avait haï. Non pas pour qui il était, ou ce qu'il était, mais pour ses actes, qui avaient détruit la vie de milliers de personnes innocentes. Il comprenait que les forces qu'ils affrontaient étaient différentes, entre ses ennemis, monstrueux mais humains, et ceux de l'homme de Krypton, tout aussi kryptonniens, il y avait un gouffre, mais cela n'excusait en rien le fait qu'il n'ait pas trouvé une autre option que de se battre dans une des villes les plus peuplées du monde. Il s'était dit qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, qu'il lui ferait payer…

Mais à son contact, son avis avait changé. Il s'était rendu compte que, tout extra-terrestre qu'il soit, Kal-El n'en était pas moins un enfant de la Terre, aussi perdu et en proie aux doutes que les autres, dans le fond. Tout aussi capable d'erreurs, ou de faire le mal pour une femme, pour une mère. Ils avaient été aussi bornés l'un que l'autre, se cachant derrière leur fierté mal placée, et croyant tous deux qu'ils avaient la bonne méthode, celle qui changerait le monde et le rendrait meilleur.

Mais cette solution miracle n'existe pas. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était de se battre pour leurs idéaux, non pas entre eux comme ils le pensaient, mais contre le véritable ennemi, celui-là même qui avait prit la forme d'un Doomsday. Encore une abomination créée par un détraqué, qu'il s'était fait un plaisir d'aller enfermer tout droit dans la prison la plus dangereuse du monde, bien qu'il doutait encore que cela ait le moindre effet sur Lex Luthor.

Clark Kent avait donné sa vie pour la planète qui l'avait vu grandir, et il avait été honoré à la hauteur de ses actes. En tout cas, c'était ce que Bruce avait pensé, il y avait quelques jours de cela… alors pourquoi l'homme d'acier se tenait-il à présent devant lui, ou plutôt derrière la porte-fenêtre ouverte de sa demeure aux immenses baies vitrées donnant sur une terrasse flottante, en vol stationnaire juste au-dessus du lac comme le fantôme qu'il était pour Wayne à cet instant.

Il avait l'habitude de faire des rêves étranges, voir récemment prémonitoires, mais il était persuadé d'être réveillé. Il avait pensé à une hallucination, mais les caméras de surveillance installées à l'extérieur filmaient elles aussi le phénomène. Et comme il était un sceptique, il n'avait cru jamais aux esprits… seulement, il l'avait vu mort, il avait tenu son corps sans vie dans ses bras, et il avait assisté à son enterrement. Alors il n'avait d'autres choix que celui-ci, ou la résurrection, qui lui paraissait tout aussi invraisemblable. Les morts ne ressuscitent pas, si il y avait eu une quelconque chance pour qu'une telle chose existe, il…

Le léger bruissement de cape et le son du bois claquant doucement sous le poids d'un homme le sortit de ses pensées qui commençaient à divaguer un peu trop, au vu de la situation. Superman s'était posé sur sa terrasse, et semblait attendre. L'attendre lui, sinon pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici ?

C'était d'ailleurs une autre des questions qui fusaient dans sa tête à ce moment. Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi chez son meilleur ennemi, alors qu'il avait une fiancée éplorée qui n'attendait sans doute que ça, quelque part à Metropolis ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'avoir les réponses à ses questions.

Bruce Wayne n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement impressionnable, mais quand il s'arrêta à un mètre du kryptonien, et qu'il ressentit presque physiquement toute la puissance contenu derrière ce visage lisse, il dû s'empêcher de frissonner. Il fallait dire que pour le coup, il avait l'impression d'être à nu, sans son masque, sans son armure, sans aucune arme… il se briserait au moindre coup. Pour autant, ce n'était pas la peur qui l'habitait. C'était plutôt quelque chose de proche de l'admiration. Qu'était-il face à ce dieu vivant ? Rien. Et pourtant il sentait monter en lui une envie irrépressible de réussir à dominer cette créature qui avait fixé son regard insondable dans le sien.

\- Tu as saigné.

C'était la première phrase qui lui était venue aux lèvres. Il avait pourtant tant de questions, mais les seules images qui lui étaient revenues quand il avait voulu dire quelque chose, c'était celles de leurs combats. L'un contre l'autre, puis l'un avec l'autre. Il avait saigné, il était mort. Et maintenant, il était là.

Son affirmation fit naître un infime sourire sur le visage impassible, à peine un mouvement des muscles, un léger redressement du coin des lèvres. Mais c'était déjà plus qu'il n'en avait vu chez lui avant, même avec sa couverture de jeune journaliste lors de leur première vraie rencontre officielle.

\- Les journaux ne parlent pas encore du retour du super-messie. Constata-t-il, avec une pointe d'humour, se sentant un peu plus détendu maintenant que la surprise et le choc étaient passés.

\- Je préfère ne pas faire de vague. J'ai aussi prit soin de remettre ma tombe en état. Répondit Clark, parlant pour la première fois, et lui ôtant un peu du côté mystique de son apparition.

L'hypothèse du retour à la vie se confirmait, et l'extra-terrestre avait donc envie de se la jouer mort-vivant maintenant. Ce qui n'amena pas de nouvelles questions dans l'esprit du Chevalier Noir. Il savait, il comprenait, même sans avoir à lui demander. Kent voulait protéger ses proches, ne plus les mêler à ses futurs problèmes, et c'était légitime. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir une vie normale, et il ne voulait pas voler celles des femmes de sa vie. Il s'était donc tourné vers le seul qui, paradoxalement, le comprenait sans doute le mieux.

Son regard quitta un instant celui de son ancien ennemi, et tomba sur le trou béant du costume bleu et rouge, au niveau du cœur. Le tissu était toujours aussi abîmé, mais la peau qu'il pouvait voir dessus ne portait aucune trace de cicatrice. Mais il ne s'en étonna pas plus que ça, puisque la blessure qu'il lui avait lui-même infligé à la joue avec la lance en kryptonite n'était elle aussi plus qu'un souvenir.

\- Il faut réparer ça. Dit-il simplement en tournant les talons pour retourner à l'intérieur. J'espère que tu aimes le café, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre.

Un nouveau bruissement de cape lui indiqua qu'il était suivit, et que le café lui allait sans doute très bien.

Il ne leur fallut étrangement pas longtemps pour s'adapter à la vie l'un avec l'autre. Il fallait dire que vu la taille de la demeure de Wayne, c'était plus facile de ne pas se voir que de se croiser par inadvertance. Si Alfred avait été surprit par la nouvelle présence à la maison, il n'en avait rien montré, comme toujours. Il en avait été tout autre pour le troisième membre de leur groupe de « super-héros », Wonder Woman, qui avait mis en pause sa recherche du surnommé « Flash » pour venir voir ça d'elle-même. Mais, le devoir l'appelant, elle était finalement repartie au bout de quarante-huit heures, par avion privé gracieusement prêté par Bruce.

Celui-ci n'était pas en reste, si la, physiquement, jeune femme s'occupait de retrouver le rapide, qui semblait mener une vie plutôt normale et serait facilement joignable pour un rendez-vous en face à face, lui s'occupait de chercher, et trouver, des informations concernant « Cyborg », et le scientifique qui l'avait créé. Malheureusement, le premier semblait s'être totalement volatilisé dans la nature, ce qui n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires.

Il se laissa légèrement glisser dans son fauteuil, devant ses écrans dans la Batcave, quand une nouvelle piste ne l'amena à nouveau nulle part. Il commençait à se demander si l'homme-robot était vraiment toujours en vie, il était étonnant que personne ne l'ait vu ou n'en ait entendu parler, depuis le temps. Une tasse de café vint se poser à côté de lui comme par magie alors qu'il pensait justement qu'il en aurait bien besoin.

\- Merci, Alf… Clark. Se corrigea-t-il en remarquant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son fidèle majordome. C'est rare que tu descendes ici.

Il ne savait même pas vraiment ce que le kryptonien faisait de ses journées. Il était arrivé que l'extraterrestre parte plusieurs jours, mais il ne s'était toujours pas fait remarquer par les médias, ni le reste du monde d'ailleurs. Peut-être allait-il aider Diana, ou alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'effectuer de petits actes héroïques en cachette. Ou il allait simplement camper en pleine nature, pour ce qu'il en savait. Il avait même émis l'hypothèse qu'il allait voir son ancienne promise, ou sa mère, en cachette, mais ça lui donnait un côté un peu effrayant si il les surveillait sans qu'elles ne le sachent.

\- J'aimerais me rendre utile.

\- Sauf si tu sais respirer sous l'eau, je crains que je n'ai rien à te faire faire. Sourit Bruce en prenant sa tasse de café par la anse.

Noir avec un demi-sucre, pile comme il les aimait.

\- Je peux faire beaucoup de choses, mais ça ne fait malheureusement pas partit de mes capacités.

Le Chevalier Noir le regarda croiser les bras, sans arriver à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage, comme souvent. Les traits carrés, virils malgré les cheveux laqués un peu kitsch qui lui donnait un air de statue de cire, ne reflétaient que peu souvent ce qu'il pensait. C'était assez déroutant, quand on n'avait pas l'habitude. Lui avait prit l'habitude, mais seulement parce qu'il passait peut-être un peu trop de temps à le regarder.

\- Si tu étais un cyborg, que tu voulais te faire discret, et que tu ne connaissais pas Batman, où est-ce que tu irais ?

Il ne pensait pas qu'en posant cette question, à laquelle il n'attendait pas réellement de réponse, il se retrouverait avec le fameux cyborg devant sa porte d'entrée quelques jours plus tard. Et leur collègue féminine ayant prit contact avec Flash, il ne restait plus qu' « Aquaman ». Et celui-là, il n'y avait sans doute qu'un seul moyen de le trouver.

Ils étaient partit le lendemain, avec un des bateaux privés de Wayne. Il n'y avait pas à dire, être richissime aidait beaucoup quand on cherchait à former un groupe de surhumains. Alfred était resté à la demeure, histoire de surveiller Cyborg, et Diana l'avait rejoint plus tard avec Flash. Bruce et Clark étaient donc partit plus ou moins seuls, puisque le majordome était constamment en contact avec son maître, étrangement moins aigris depuis que Wayne se concentrait plus sur une bonne cause que sur les femmes faciles et les malfrats à torturer.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs accoudé au garde-corps du pont de son bateau, et observait l'eau, à l'endroit où la personne qu'ils cherchaient avait été vu pour la première et dernière fois. Leur mission devait rester aussi discrète que possible, il n'avait pas engagé d'équipe de plongée, et lui et Kent descendaient à tour de rôle dans les profondeurs. Petit à petit, ils dérivaient dans la même direction qu'Aquaman avait prise lors de sa fuite, mais pour l'instant ils restaient bredouilles.

Un mouvement à la surface de l'eau le sortit de ses réflexions, et il put observer le kryptonien remonter sur le bateau sans avoir besoin d'utiliser l'échelle de cordes.

\- Toujours rien. Déclara-t-il en retirant son masque et ses bouteilles d'oxygène comme si elles ne pesaient rien.

\- Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Lui qui pensait qu'avec la super-vision de Kal ce serait une partie de plaisir, il s'était bien trompé. Par contre, si il regrettait sa décision un peu stupide de chercher un homme-sous-marin à la nage, il ne regrettait pas du tout de pouvoir voir l'homme d'acier à moitié nu une grande partie de la journée. Pourtant il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes avant, et il n'avait jamais voulu tenter ce genre d'expérience, mais son attirance premièrement purement psychologique, se muait lentement en quelque chose de beaucoup plus physique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- On retente le radar. Décida-t-il comme si il n'était pas en train d'examiner la superbe musculature de son camarade une seconde plus tôt.

Il entra dans la cabine et descendit les marches menant à une petite salle de contrôle. A chaque fois qu'ils voyaient quelque chose de suspect, que ce soit par le radar, les caméras thermiques ou n'importe quel autre gadget qu'ils utilisaient pour tenter de localiser Aquaman, ils descendaient pour vérifier ça de leurs propres yeux, mais leurs efforts restaient vains.

Bruce s'installa sur le fauteuil devant les écrans, pensif, avant de sentir deux mains se poser sur le haut du dossier, au niveau de sa nuque.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons la bonne méthode. Fit remarquer Clark.

\- Si tu en as une autre, je suis preneur.

\- Tu devrais te détendre et aller te reposer, déjà. Tu n'as presque pas dormi, depuis qu'on est là. Tu peux le faire même la journée si tu préfères, Bat.

\- Je rêve ou je perçois de l'humour dans ce que tu viens de dire ?

Un coup d'œil derrière lui pour remarquer le petit sourire toujours aussi microscopique de Kal lui confirma son impression, et le fit sourire à son tour.

\- Va pour une sieste dans ce cas, si je peux te laisser surveiller une improbable apparition de notre futur ami. Dit-il en se levant pour lui laisser sa place.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerais autant sur un signe de vie de sa part que sur ton sommeil.

\- Quel grand héros. S'amusa le plus âgé des deux en sortant, préférant ne pas lui proposer de partager son fameux sommeil au lieu de guetter un signe qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais.

Et effectivement, au bout de presque deux semaines de recherches intensives, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé.

\- Rentrons, visiblement il ne veut plus être trouvé, et sur son terrain nous n'avons aucune chance. Assura Bruce en finissant son café, le bas du dos appuyé contre le garde-corps du pont.

Il regarda Clark venir s'accouder à côté de lui.

\- C'est dommage.

Le Chevalier Noir était d'accord, surtout au vu du rêve qu'il avait fait avant leur affrontement, et où un homme lui demandait de les trouver tous. Et de faire attention à Lois Lane. Il avait peut-être un peu trop négligé ce détail, depuis le retour de Superman.

\- Comment va ta fiancée ?

Il put voir la surprise dans les sourcils légèrement haussés de Kal.

\- Tu parles de Lois ?

\- Parce que tu en as plusieurs ? Sourit Wayne pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui s'était faite plus pesante.

\- Je n'en ai même pas une… je n'ai jamais fait ma demande, et je ne la ferais jamais. C'est bien trop dangereux pour elle.

D'après ce qu'il avait apprit, elle s'était fait jeter du haut d'une tour par Lex Luthor juste avant leur combat, effectivement, ce n'était pas un mode de vie très prudent.

\- Même si tu es là pour la sauver ?

\- Ses problèmes viennent tous de moi, je ne fais que réparer ce que je déclenche.

\- C'est une vision très pessimiste de votre couple.

\- Sans doute, mais c'est mieux pour elle, elle ne mérite pas ça. Nous ne sommes plus un couple.

Ses paroles sous-entendaient qu'elle méritait beaucoup mieux. Bruce n'avait pas d'avis sur la question, ne la connaissant pas assez, et n'aimant pas spécialement les journalistes à la base.

\- J'ai aussi une question à te poser.

C'était nouveau, ça.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Pourquoi tu as eu cette réaction, en entendant le prénom de ma mère ?

\- Ce n'était pas le but, de me faire réagir ? Demanda plutôt le Batman, voulant éviter la question, dont la réponse le mènerait à nouveau à des souvenirs auxquels il ne voulait pas penser maintenant.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, Bruce.

Il prit le temps de finir son café, et Clark ne le pressa pas, se doutant probablement que ce qu'il allait apprendre n'était pas anodin.

\- C'était aussi le prénom de ma mère.

Il lui avait déjà dit, pendant leur combat, que ses parents avaient été assassinés sans raison, il n'avait pas besoin d'épiloguer.

\- Etrange coïncidence…

\- Heureuse coïncidence, dans ton cas. Ça t'a évité une lance en kryptonite en pleine poitrine.

\- J'en remercie ta mère, dans ce cas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, avant que leur bateau ne se fasse violemment heurter par quelque chose. Ce n'était plus la peine de chercher Aquaman, c'est lui qui les avait trouvé.

Il avait fallut tout le self-control de Wayne pour faire comprendre à l'atlante que oui, ils le cherchaient, mais non, ce n'était pas pour le chasser, l'emprisonner, ni le tuer. Et il avait fallu toute la persuasion de Clark pour plaider leur cause devant l'homme de la mer, qui resta un bon moment méfiant envers eux. Cependant, au terme de longs pourparlers, ils finirent par le convaincre du bien-fondé de leur cause, mais il refusa cependant de les suivre, leur assurant qu'il viendrait quand ils auraient besoin de lui. Ils avaient préféré ne pas insister, et simplement se réjouir d'avoir réussit leur mission, et surtout de pouvoir rentrer, maintenant que c'était fait.

\- Et une fois rentrés, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? Demanda Kal, alors qu'ils arrivaient en vu des côtes américaines.

\- On attendra qu'une catastrophe de la même ampleur que celle de l'invasion alienne se produise, je suppose.

\- Une invasion ? Tu y va fort, ils étaient trois.

\- Peut-être, mais on n'avait qu'un Superman. Et on aurait sans doute pas pu battre Doomsday sans Diana, alors on ne sera pas trop de six pour contrer les prochains problèmes.

\- Tu penses qu'il y aura forcément de nouveaux problèmes ?

Bruce l'observa se tourner vers lui, à contre-jour devant le soleil qui entamait sa descente vers la mer.

\- Il y en a toujours. Même maintenant, pendant que nous en discutons, il y en a. Ils n'ont juste pas l'ampleur de ceux que nous avons combattu. Répondit-il en s'approchant. J'ai toujours pensé que je pourrais tout gérer seul… sauf une fois, où j'ai eu l'imprudence d'accepter l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça lui a coûté la vie.

Kent ne détourna pas son regard du sien.

\- Nous ne mourrons pas aussi facilement que les Hommes normaux.

\- Je le sais. Et toi tu ne meurs pas du tout, visiblement. Le taquina-t-il en posant sa main là où Doomsday avait transpercé le corps de Superman.

\- Tu risques de m'avoir longtemps sur le dos. Rétorqua le kryptonien avec son fameux micro-sourire en posant la main sur son épaule.

\- C'est pas plus mal, il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller à ce que tu ne fasses pas de dommages collatéraux...

Ils s'étaient rapprochés, inconsciemment ou non.

\- Et il faut quelqu'un pour veiller à ce que tu ne te prennes pas trop pour un justicier...

Le baiser qui suivit ne les surprit pas. Ce qui les surprit, ce fût plutôt de l'apprécier autant. Ils allaient peut-être, à eux deux, pouvoir trouver un équilibre, celui qui ferait enfin devenir leur monde meilleur.

* * *

Hellow !

Ma première fic sur un univers tiré d'un comics, moi qui pensait commencer avec Marvel, me voilà chez DC, dont je ne connais rien, à part les films ! XD Du coup je tiens à m'excuser si les personnages paraissent OOC...

Vu que cet OS a été fait dans le cadre d'un concours, il devait se baser sur la relation entre les deux personnages, et j'ai volontairement coupé les scènes avec Wonder Woman, Flash, Cyborg et Aquaman, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et que ça vous aura plu quand même ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaire, ça me ferait très plaisir ! :D

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
